Single Eye
by aalterna
Summary: Sebastian menyadari satu hal kecil: penutup mata bukanlah benda paling bersahabat yang bisa kau pakai di wajahmu.


**Title:** Single Eye

**Author:** aalterna

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji isn't mine. That great work belongs to Yana Toboso. Duh.

**Warning:** Ciel's bad mouth

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**

Di minggu pertama Sebastian menjadi butler keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian menyadari satu hal kecil: penutup mata bukanlah benda paling bersahabat yang bisa kau pakai di wajahmu.

Sebastian menyadari hal itu saat dia menyajikan Afternoon Tea pada Tuannya di taman belakang di suatu hari yang tidak terlalu panas.

Ciel sedang membaca New York Times saat Sebastian menuangkan Darjeeling ke dalam cangkir porselen berwarna gading yang di pesan langsung dari China. Sebastian membersihkan cangkir itu dengan sapu tangannya, memastikan jika tidak ada setitik cairan pun yang bisa mengotori tangan tuannya nanti. Iblis berwujud pemuda itu segera meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, tepat disisi kanan tuannya kemudian segera beringsut mundur—memberi privasi pada tuannya untuk menolong dirinya sendiri. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang di bawanya ke sederet makanan yang telah ditata rapi di atas meja.

Sebastian memperhatikan Tuan-nya mendengus, meletakkan koran di ujung meja kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kudapan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Butler itu sudah membayangkan jika setelah itu tuannya akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan.

Tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Tangan kanan Ciel menyenggol cangkir teh yang telah disiapkan Sebastian, dan cangkir itu terjatuh.

Jika Sebastian hanya seorang butler biasa, cangkir itu pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah, menumpakan isinya sebelum pecah berkeping-keping karena terjatuh dari ketinggian yang kurang dari satu meter itu. Tapi Sebastian bukanlah seorang butler biasa—cangkirnya tidak pecah karena dia mampu menyelamatkannya sebelum gravitasi mendahuluinya. Sebastian hanya tidak bisa menyelamatkan beberapa mililiter Darjeeling yang kini telah meresap ke tanah.

Iblis berwujud pemuda itu kembali membersihkan cangkir teh dengan sapu tangannya sambil menatap mata tunggal tuannya.

Ciel menatapnya balik, bola matanya membulat sempurna seolah-olah dia terkejut—oh, ya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu benar-benar tidak percaya jika dia secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah cangkir. Yang mana itu membuat Sebastian bertanya-tanya kenapa tuannya bisa se-tidak percaya itu hanya karena peristiwa kecil yang baru saja terjadi.

"Anda baik-baik saja Tuan muda?" tanyanya. Sebastian meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya ke posisi semula.

Ciel berkedip sekali, ekspresi terkejut-nya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi dingin yang mampu membuat sinar matahari enggan singgah di sekitarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." balas tuannya setengah berbisik.

Tapi Sebastian tahu, Ciel tidak baik-baik saja saat itu. Karena setelah pemuda berambut navy itu menyelesaikan Afternoon Tea-nya, Ciel kembali ke ruang kerjanya dengan mood yang tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya sambil sesekali memegangi eye-patch di mata kanannya.

Menggunakan penutup mata, membuat Ciel mendapat masalah dalam memperkirakan sudut, jarak dan keberadaan benda yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel sepertinya baru menyadari hal itu.

Jadi sejak saat itulah Sebastian, sebagai penganut "Estetika Seorang Butler" yang taat, melipat gandakan perhatiannya terhadap sang Phantomhive terakhir. Sebastian menjadi lebih awas terhadap sekitarnya, lebih waspada jika sesuatu berada tidak pada tempatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun pemuda tanggung itu pergi (meskipun itu bukan hal yang baru lagi) dan menyingkirkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebastian baru merasa tugas menjaganya berhasil jika Tuannya sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya tanpa mengalami cedera sedikitpun.

Tapi meskipun dihadapkan dengan situasi yang baru seperti itu, Sebastian tidak melupakan tugasnya di hari-hari biasa seperti: memasak untuk sarapan tuannya, membantu—atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa—mengerjakan tugas-tugas sang kepala keluarga, kemudian membersihkan rumah, berkebun, memasak lagi, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. (Terkadang Sebastian bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya untuk apa Ciel memperkerjakan empat pengurus rumah yang lain saat pada akhirnya Sebastianlah yang turun tangan untuk menangani pekerjaan mereka.)

Seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun Sebastian sedang sibuk menyetrika pakaian, matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan tuannya yang sibuk membaca sebuah laporan kasus.

**writeln('-');**

Tidak sulit bagi Ciel untuk menyadari jika sejak kejadian di taman itu Sebastian menjadi lebih... protektif terhadapnya.

Hari itu juga sama saja seperti hari-hari lainnya—jika tidak bisa dibilang Sebastian menjadi semakin berlebihan—karena hari itu Sebastian memaksa untuk menyetrika baju di ruang kerjanya. Awalnya Ciel menanggapi permintaan itu dengan sebuah 'huh?' tidak percaya. Tapi setelah Sebastian berjanji jika dia diperbolehkan menyetrika disana, Ciel bisa membolos kelas tata krama-nya hari itu, Ciel langsung meng-iya-kan permintaan aneh Sebastian tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sang Phantomhive menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja, berusaha menyamankan dirinya untuk mulai membaca laporan dari kasus hilangnya patung Napoleon yang terjadi dua hari kemarin. Tapi diam-diam Ciel mengamati Sebastian yang saat itu sedang menyetrika sambil mengawasinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian si rambut navy kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas yang dipegangnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ciel semakin khawatir-sebal dengan cara Sebastian yang mengawasinya secara berlebihan. Karena hei, apa hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi karena dia memakai penutup mata? Itu bukan masalah besar.

Dan hei, bukankah Ciel tidak membayar Sebastian untuk mengawasinya seperti itu? Ah... jika diingat-ingat pada dasarnya Ciel memang tidak membayar Sebastian sama sekali.

Tapi yang jelas Ciel tidak meminta Sebastian untuk mengawasinya seolah-olah Ciel adalah seorang anak kecil. Hanya berpikir tentang gagasan yang menyatakan jika Sebastian memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saja sudah cukup untuk membuat sesuatu dalam diri Ciel terasa panas karena amarah. Meskipun jiwa Ciel sedang bergejolak, tapi Ciel mampu menekan perasaannya dan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Satu dua detik kemudian dia kembali menghela nafas.

Mungkin Ciel bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Dengan mata tunggalnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada laporan yang dibacanya—meskipun lama kelamaan pandangan butler-nya terasa makin sulit untuk diabaikan.

**writeln('-');**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di taman itu, Ciel mendapat sebuah undangan makan malam di kediaman seorang Duchess. Mereka, Ciel dan Sebastian berangkat dari mansion megah keluarga Phantomhive sekitar pukul tiga sore dan sampai di tempat sang Duchess sekitar pukul lima. Ciel turun dari kereta kuda sambil mengeluhkan pinggangnya yang sakit karena terlalu lama duduk. Sebagai butler yang baik, Sebastian segera membungkuk hormat di depan Ciel dan dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya, Sebastian menawarkan diri untuk memijatnya. Ciel menatap butler-nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya—hanya sedetik—sebelum dia berjalan tidak peduli menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama.

"Sebastian kau diam disini. Jangan menggangguku," perintah Ciel beberapa langkah kemudian.

Selesai menaiki tangga, Ciel langsung menggertakkan giginya saat dilihatnya Sebastian malah sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti arti kata 'diam di tempat' dan 'jangan menggangguku'?" Ciel berjalan mendekat.

Sang butler balas mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Saya hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Anda memerintahkan saya untuk 'diam di tempat',"

Ciel ingin memekik frustasi karena sikap antik butler-nya itu, tapi dia menemukan dirinya tidak memiliki cukup tenaga—ataupun cukup semangat untuk melakukannya. Jadi sang Phantomhive hanya mendengus sebal dan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau mengawasiku. Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Dan yang jelas, kau mulai membuatku muak."

"Oh," Sebastian terlihat seperti terluka karena kata-kata Ciel. Tapi Ciel tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu karena yang menjadi masalah adalah: Sebastian masih berada di tempat. Berdiri di depan pintu dan menghalangi jalannya.

"... kau tidak menyingkir juga?"

Sebastian membalas enteng, "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku memerintahkanmu untuk itu."

"Hm? Anda bisa memberi alasan yang lebih baik,"

Ciel sedang memegang tongkat-nya, dan Sebastian membuatnya tergoda untuk memukulkan benda itu ke kepala Sebastian detik itu juga.

Tapi dengan bijak sang pemuda berambut navy memilih untuk mengambil nafas dalam, "Jadi kau ingin aku memberimu alasan seperti apa? 'Aku akan memenggal jarimu jika kau tidak menyingkir sekarang juga' apakah alasan seperti itu? Atau kita buat lebih realistis: 'Jika kau tidak menyingkir sekarang aku akan membatalkan kontrak kita. Aku akan bertobat karena pernah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis kemudian membiarkanmu menjadi kerak neraka sementara aku akan pergi ke surga'. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Secara mengejutkan dia menemukan dirinya terhibur dengan apa yang Ciel katakan. Kontrak mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dibatalkan begitu saja. Ciel tahu itu, dan itulah yang membuatnya menarik.

Tidak sabar menunggu balasan Sebastian, Ciel menggeram, "Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang—"

"Tuan muda," Sebastian memotong, "Aku tahu penglihatanmu tidak sesempurna biasanya—dan akan terus seperti itu. Jadi biarkan aku menjagamu,"

Mendengar itu Ciel ternganga tanpa sadar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan butlernya.

Tapi ekspresi itu segera berganti dengan sebuah rengutan.

Ciel melewati Sebastian dengan langkah lebar, dia langsung memaksa masuk dan Sebastian tidak mencegahnya. Sang rambut navy melihat Sebastian dari bahunya saat bicara marah, "Mungkin aku hanya punya satu mata. Tapi aku tidak buta, dasar bodoh."

Sebelum Ciel membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, Sebastian berani bersumpah dia melihat pipi Ciel dihiasi dengan semburat pink.

Sebastian sempat mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum secara tanpa sadar dia membiarkan senyum khas iblis-nya mengembang di bibirnya.

Benar-benar menarik.

**writeln('-');**

Setelah meninggalkan Sebastian jauh di belakangnya, Ciel terus berjalan melewati koridor panjang menuju ruang sang Duchess.

Dia sedang berjalan dengan langkah santai saat tiba-tiba kepala Ciel menabrak sesuatu dengan keras, tabrakan itu menciptakan sebuah suara benturan yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Ciel langsung jatuh bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti baru dipukul palu. Dengan menggeram penuh kebencian Ciel mendongak pada apa yang ditabraknya, hanya untuk menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya kemudian.

Sebuah jendela.

Ciel menabrak sebuah jendela.

Pemuda itu masih menatap jendela itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tidak percaya jika dia tidak menyadari keberadaan benda itu sebelumnya.

"Tuan muda?"

Panggilan itu membuat Ciel terlonjak, tapi Ciel tidak akan mengakuinya keras-keras. Ciel memilih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dia menunduk menatap lantai, tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

_Sial._

"Tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada penuh ekspektasi, dan meskipun Ciel tidak melihat ke arah Sebastian, Ciel yakin butler-nya memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang seolah-olah berkata, 'aku sudah memperingatkanmu'.

Hal itu membuat Ciel ingin sekali berlari dari sana dan bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Tapi disanalah intinya. Di depan Sebastian Ciel tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain arogansi dan sikap seorang bangsawan berharga diri tinggi. Dan Ciel tidak punya rencana untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru seperti menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada sang butler. Hanya... tidak akan.

Sang Phantomhive berambut navy menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluh saat kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju tujuannya semula dengan gerakan se-normal yang dia bisa.

Sebastian mengikuti di sampingnya, "Anda baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja._ "Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Anda yakin?"

Ciel menggertakkan giginya, "Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tahu kau sedang tertawa di balik topengmu," Ciel menunjuk mata kanan Sebastian dengan tongkatnya dan menambahkan dengan sebuah ancaman berbahaya, "Tapi jika kau berani tertawa di depanku, aku akan membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki satu mata,"

**writeln('-');**

**End.**


End file.
